Sugar and Spice
by Maxi Nicks
Summary: Roxas and Sora are Drag Queens. This ought to be interesting. Sugar is Sora and Spice is Roxas. Rated M, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But the plot's all mine. :)

* * *

Drag Queen adventures with Sugar and Spice. One straight, One Gay, together, one hell of a show.

Sugar is straight. He's got a girlfriend who's very supportive, almost too supportive. She turns out to be a lesbian.

"I think my girlfriend's a lesbian," he said to Spice.

"Well," The ever so encouraging Spice replied, "What do you expect; you're a smoking hot chick."

Spice is a homosexual and he's looking for love and screwing anybody who asks, just for a thrill. He lost his v-card at age fourteen to a twenty-sex year old model, and Spice topped.

"It's because he was always into porn," Sugar shuddered at the thought. "He knew_ exactly_ what to do."

"But freak if the idea of doing a guy in a dress makes you hot, I have sex as a man." Spice defended, winking at the end of his statement.

Sugar, on the other hand, has never had a sexual encounter before.

"That's why he's Sugar," Spice explained ruffling his friend's hair. "So sweet." Sugar glared at the boy.

He says that he's saving himself for the perfect girl and won't do anything until he finds one. Spice and Sugar have been Queens since age fourteen, the same year Spice lost his virginity.

"To that sexy model, right. 'I could just pound that for hours'." Sugar mocked. Spice responded by flipping his friend off.

They started doing drag when Spice tricked Sugar into doing it, and they fell in love with it. The lights, the stage, and most importantly, the attention.

"I swear I almost made Sugar orgasm once. We were in drag and I was grinding against him. Let me tell you something, that tuck was about to blow." Spice commented. Sugar blushed furiously, turning various shades of crimson, then shook it off.

"Spice, so not true. Girls get me hard. It was a bad tuck though. And doll," Sugar flashed Spice a smile. "Don't flatter yourself."

Spice gave Sugar an once over then walked behind him, snaking his arms around the boy's waist. Sugar blushed again and tried to relax, feigning laughter, which failed him. Spice spoke directly into the boy's ear.

"You know you want me inside you," Spice said, voice low and husky. His hot breath made Sugar shiver in his grasp. Spice purred and continued, "Don't worry, I'll cum inside you my little uke," Spice licked Sugar's earlobe and placed a kiss on his cheek, before releasing him.

Sugar quickly raced to the opposite side of the room, bracing himself on a wall, panting slightly. He was either really freaked out, or seriously turned on.

"How bout neither! Just uncomfortable." Sugar defended. Spice laughed.

So Sugar and Spice are everything nice. They perform at the Way to Dawn Club owned by Leather and Lace, two queens who do a show every other night there. Leather and Spice shack up often, leaving Sugar and Lace to hang out.

"Hey, no fair, that was supposed to be a secret," Spice complained.

"Well, it was kind of obvious Spicey Baby." Sugar taunted.

Leather and Lace are their best friends and by far some of the fiercest queens in the universe second only to Sugar and Spice. As Men, these queens are known as Sora and Roxas, one with sensual chocolate hair and other with and airy blonde. They are fierce, and by fierce, the definition here is sexy. Those blue eyes are to die for and Spice has the nicest ass this side of Radiant Garden.

"Well, well," Spice chuckled. "Looking's for free but touching is going to cost you."

Sugar shoved his partner out of the way, inquiring, "What is this about anyway? What do you guys want?"

Behind Sugar, Spice had his back toward where his friend was looking. Spice swayed his hips, moving them in circles, trying to seduce all who were watching.

These queens sure have an exciting life, so the ladyboys' obviously need their stories told.

Spice quickly turned around. "What? Wait, you mean that we're getting a reality TV show." He looked toward Sugar. "Dude, this is epic!"

Sugar beamed toward his friend and then turned to face where he was previously looking. "Where do we sign?"

* * *

Author's note: Interesting? I know I've never read anything like this. Would you guys do me a favor and tell me what you think? I'd hate to be writing this and have no one like it or read it. And If you didn't catch on. Roxas is Spice and Sora is Sugar.

Review Please. :)

It makes a happy author.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bollocks, I still am not in possession of Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Sora!" Spice moaned, shifting his position on the bed to where a pillow was shielding his ears. "Run that music down!" The music stopped, but Spice was already awake, he shifted restlessly for a few moments before giving up and taking a sitting position on the mattress.

A door opened to reveal a tan boy with shining blue eyes, chocolate hair, with a tiny muscular form that was slightly wet, water droplets still apparent on his skin. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. "Roxas, time to get up. The film crew has been getting consecutive hours of nothing since we were asleep and I was sure as hell not going to let them film me in the shower! So, get up and do something interesting!"

"Well, your music took care of the sleeping part, the interesting I can work on, but unless you want things to get TOO interesting, I'd suggest clothing yourself, before I get ideas." With that, the blond shot off his mattress and snatched the boy, wrapping an arm around his waist, placing the other on the junction of his neck and shoulder. "Too late." Spice flashed a seductive smile, pulling his body against Sora's, the water from the boy effectively soaking his shirt.

Spice placed his mouth beside Sora's ear, as to keep what he was to say a secret, so that not even the camera's would hear. "Come on, Sora," He breathed, "One kiss, the viewers will love it." He pushed against the small of Sora's back, further closing the distance between the two boys.

"Okay…" Sora replied, a bit intoxicated by the closeness of the other boy.

"Come on Sugar, give me some sugar." Roxas said louder and then pressed his lips against Sora's. Sora gasped at the contact. Surely, he knew it was coming, but it was still an odd sensation. He forced himself to roll with it, allowing his body to react as it would like. His arms wrapped themselves around Roxas' neck, with Roxas' arms now at Sora's back pushing the boy impossibly closer to him.

Sora then broke the kiss, realizing what he was doing. The brunette quickly sprinted towards the closet, slamming the door shut behind him.

Roxas eased his way over toward the door of the closet. He leaned against the entrance. "Sugar baby, why do you come out of the closet?" He purred, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Roxas! Knock it off!" Sora emerged from the closet, fully clothed. He opened the door with such force that Roxas was slammed against the wall, the closest door hitting his face. That's gotta hurt. Within moments, Sora was out the door.

"Ugh, Ow!" Roxas said as he slid out from behind the door. He caressed his face for a moment and moved his jaw about, as if checking to make sure it wasn't dislocated.

"What are you waiting for?" Roxas seemed to notice the crew still standing about him, all the cameras locked on him. "Follow him!" He gestured wildly to the door. "Get that behind the scenes scoop." He snickered as some of the cameras went off in search of Sora. "Smart move keeping one cam here. Let's have some fun." He snatched his cell off the night table and hopped on the bed. "I think I'll call Leather." He flashed a wicked smile at the camera. "This ought to be fun."

* * *

Author's note: Bloody Hell. That little Roxas is a trouble maker, isn't he? Sorry for the short chapter, I promise to make it up to you later on.

Review please, but I won't be reduced to begging. It's the uke's job to get on his knees. :P


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Kingdom Hearts is still not in my possession.

* * *

"Okay, Roxas sent you after me, didn't he?" Sora sighed, glaring a bit. "Little Bastard." His cerulean orbs disappeared momentarily as he rolled his eyes.

"So, you want the inside scoop. Well, Roxas thought it would get us viewers." He paused, and let out a small laugh. Sora could never stay angry long. "I mean, it's not like I've never kissed him before." His grin grew.

"Wait, you guys really believed that was the first time I ever kissed him?" The brunette snickered. "Yeah, so, in shows we kiss, sometimes. Guys like the idea of guys kissing and girls who think gay is hot; they love it too."

"Yep, I'm straight, but I've kissed a guy. It's acting. That's just how it works."

"Sometimes I do overreact like that, or when we first signed up for this I sure as hell freaked out." Sora scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. As a guy, it just kind of makes me feel powerless." The boy scoffed. "But my real deal is I like to keep Sora's life and Sugar's life, completely separate. I guess doing this show isn't helping." He let out a small laugh.

"No, it's not working out well." Sora looked down. "Sora's insecurities tend to hold him back. I mean, Sugar helps but, maybe the best thing for them to do is blend." He sighed and looked back up to the camera. "Yeah, that's all I've got to say. Can't you just turn the camera off? Please." The red light on the camera that showed it was recording faded out, returning to black.

* * *

"Roxas loves older guys. That 26 year old guy who's got his v-card at age 14. That is pure gold and me, well, I love a little blonde. It's the spice in my life." A raven haired boy stated, his arm around Spice's shoulder. The blond facepalmed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have invited Leather over. Vanitas, get the fuck out." Roxas sighed, referring to the boy beside him.

Completely ignoring what Roxas said, the raven haired boy continued. "I'm only a few years older than Roxas here. My partner, Lace, he's my age too." Vanitas smiled as he stated the next part. "So when Roxas here gets a little," He withdrew his hand from the boys shoulder and ran it up the blonde's thigh, before looping it around his waist. The blonde glared at him in response. "excited." Roxas again introduced his hand to his face, his cheeks turning red. "Lace will hang out with Sora while we take care of business."

"Gah Vani, way to be blunt." Roxas shook his head.

"Don't make me tell about your masochist ways." Vanitas threatened, flashing a devious smile at the thought.

"Oh Vanitas." The blonde's face tinted a darker red and he was pleading with the raven haired boy. "Please, no! I beg of you. Please, just don't."

Vanitas continued to ignore the boy and addressed the cameras again. "Well Roxas likes—" But he was cut off by Roxas pouncing upon him and silencing him with his mouth.

The door to the apartment opened at this time and a brunette entered. Sora took one look at the scene before him, turned around and walked back out. "Looks like a good time to hang out with Riku and Axel," He spoke to one camera as he exited the apartment. "They don't know that we are drag queens, so I'm just going to say reality show, okay?"

* * *

"So, camera?" A tall, lanky red head asked. He was lying on a couch, pointing toward one of the pieces of equipment following his friend.

"Oh yeah." Sora scratched the back of his head, offering a small grin. "Roxas and I got like a reality show thing going on." The emerald eyed man's brow furrowed in confusion. "It's about our side business."

"Oh." The man slapped his head in realization, then laughed. "That super secret side business that you guys have got going on."

"Yeah, that one." Sora pushed his older friend aside and took a seat beside him. "Don't mind them though, they don't talk much. There's only the occasional question and stuff."

"Hey, man. Any air time I get, I'm good." The man flashed a brilliant smile towards the camera. He grunted when there was a sharp pain in his abdomen. "Ow!" He looked to Sora, who just smiled, trying to look innocent. "What was that for?"

"You're not supposed act like they are here, Axel." The brunette continued, keeping that smile on his face. He threw his arms behind his head and closed his eyes for a moment. "Just act natural." Sora opened his eyes and smirked at the man beside him. "You know. The opposite of your hair color."

"You mother fucking asswipe. How many fucking times do I have to tell you fuckers that this is my God Damn natural fucking hair color?" Axel said in a mini rage. He seemed to hate when others questioned his hair. Sora laughed. "What the fuck is so funny, Sora? You, bastard." The brunnete beside him nodded in the general direction of the cameras in the room. Axel's eyes widened, he turned back toward Sora, who was looking quite smug at the red head's distress. "You bitch. You just made me cuss on fucking television. Shit!" Axel exclaimed, throwing his hands over his mouth.

"Doesn't he make great television?" Sora asked, turning toward the filming crew. He then got up, grabbed Axel's arm and started toward the door. "Come on, Axel. Let's go out."

"Damn you, Sora." Axel smirked, able to laugh at the fool he made of himself. "You know, Riku's gonna be pissed he missed this."

"I'm aware. I'm sure he'll love seeing your rant on TV though." Sora snickered.

"Damn, Namine is going to whoop my ass for this. And not in a good way." Axel threw his arms behind his head, flashing a smile at Sora, who looked appalled at the statement.

"Dude!" He smacked Axel in his stomach, "She's gonna fucking murder you now."

Axel proceeded to facepalm as he realized, "The cameras are still here, aren't they?" The brunette responded with a nod. "Holy Fuck. This is going to take some getting used to."

"You're telling me." Sora sighed. He seemed to be recalling the events of the day as to predict how the rest of the time the cameras were here would turn out.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm terribly aware of the fact that there is no valid excuse for the delay on updating this story. I'm rather pleased at the response it's gotten so far, so please do keep up with reviewing and such. You all keep my fingers to the keys. Review please. This author shall never uke beg though.


End file.
